Family Time and a Surprise for Edward
by vjd
Summary: Bella visitis the Cullens for the first time since Italy and has a heart to heart with Edward. She decides to surprise Edward and recruits the other Cullen's for help. Plz review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamor- I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

This was my second visit to Edward's house since we got back from Italy. I would never forget the first visit where my fate as a vampire had been determined. Charlie was finally easing up and starting to trust me again. This was my first outing in weeks.

I was being allowed to go to Edward's house after school today with the understanding that Carlisle or Esme had to be there. Charlie warned that he would be calling to make sure. I was to be home no later than 7 pm. Charlie would be waiting, and I didn't want to find out what he would do if I were late. I couldn't blame him for being so strict with me. Since I had come to live with him I had disappeared twice with little warning. I was just thankful he was allowing me outside of the house again.

I missed seeing Edward's family. The 'older' Cullen's had graduated and so I only really got to spend time with Alice. Even then it was just at school. Charlie wasn't happy with Alice for dragging me away to help Edward, so she kept her distance. Emmett came to my house once during my visiting hours, but Charlie was uncomfortable having him around so he never came back.

The closer we got to the house the more excited I felt. Edward noticed. He gently squeezed my hand and looked down at me with amusement in his eyes. I couldn't seem to whip the stupid smile from my face and the closer we got the wider my smile seemed to stretch.

I was a little surprised when we reached the house to see no one waiting on the porch to meet us. They must all have been busy, I told myself. I would find them later.

"You ready?" Edward asked as he got out of the car and opened my door in less time than should be possible.

I nodded in agreement suddenly feeling a little nervous.

We walked hand in hand to the front door. Edward reached the door before me and held it open. I was suddenly hit with a flood of emotions as I looked around the room. This was really happening. I was going to see everyone today.

As my eyes searched the room further they fell upon Edward's piano. It was just as beautiful as I remembered it being. I was over come with the need to hear him play. It had been so long since I had listened to music of any kind. I missed music, but more than that I missed _his_ music.

I looked up at Edward with pleading eyes, "Will you play for me?"

He smiled down at me, "Any special requests?"

I thought about it for a minute. It really didn't matter to me what he played as long as it was _his_ music. "No. I just want to hear _your_ music."

His answering smile took my breathe away as he led me silently to his piano. As we reached the instrument he let go of my hand and took his seat on the bench. I leaned against the side of the piano watching him as he prepared to play. His eyes flashed up to met mine and we stared into each other's eyes for an extended period of time.

Reluctantly I sighed, "Are you going to play or what?"

He chuckled softly, winking at me, and his hands started to drift gracefully across the keys. I recognized the song the instant it started. It was Esme's favorite. It's funny how much comfort his music brought me.

I tore my eyes away from him and began to scan the room, letting the music rush through me. How I missed him, how I missed this. My life was so empty and I was so lost without him. It wasn't just Edward that I missed though. I missed his entire family…well…with one exception. Soon they would be my family too. This thought caused me to smile slightly. I would finally become a vampire and be with Edward forever.

As I pondered my life with Edward I started to wander around the room. The music was slowly drifting into another familiar melody, my Lullaby. I sank down into one of the white couches lowering my head into my hands. I remembered the first time I heard this song. It was the first night Edward had sung me to sleep. That was one of the best nights of my life. I was suddenly overcome with emotions and started to cry. I felt stupid and embarrassed but I just couldn't stop the flow of tears. These were not tears of sadness but tears of joy and relief to finally have my life back.

Just then I felt someone lightly rest their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Alice smiling at me.

"May I join you?"

I simply nodded in agreement scared that my voice would shake and embarrass me further.

She sat gracefully down next to me and lightly rubbed circles on my back. How I loved and had missed her! She was the sister I always wanted in so many real ways.

I slowly re-gained my composure and quietly whispered into my hands, "I've missed music so much."

"We all have dear."

This was not Alice's voice, and I quickly looked up to see Esme standing in front of me with nothing but love in her eyes. It suddenly hit me how hard this whole experience must have been on her. When Edward left me he left his family too. Her family had been torn apart and was finally back together. I nodded in response still not sure if my emotions were under control enough to speak normal again.

"May I?" Esme was motioning with one of her hands to the other side of the couch I was sitting on.

"Of course" I managed to say despite myself. I closed my eyes relaxing against the couch marveling in the happiness I felt. Esme reached over and carefully took one of my hands into hers and held it in her lap. Alice did the same. The three of us sat in silence as Edward's music continued to fill the house. Silent tears trickled down my face as I absorbed every note.

As Edward started a new song I opened my eyes and was a little startled by what I saw. Suddenly there were four pairs of eyes staring at me. I quickly loosened one of my hands so that I could dry my face. I could feel my face redden with embarrassment. How long had they all been watching me?

Emmett started to shake with laughter as he took in my obviously surprised expression. Grinning widely. "You're looking very red today."

My blush deepened but I couldn't make myself get upset with him. I simply smiled back enjoying the sound of his voice.

Sitting next to Emmett on the couch was Rosalie looking as beautiful as ever. I smiled at her not sure what to say. We had never really talked before and I felt awkward and unsure of what to do. I was still trying to get used to the idea that she didn't hate me…well…at least not as much as she used to. Rosalie met my gaze and smiled tenitively at me.

My eyes then drifted to the person sitting on the arm of the coach, with one foot still resting on the floor. I managed to catch Jasper's eye just then. I could see the hesitation and remorse in his face as he looked back at me. He opened his mouth to speak and I quickly raised my hand in protest.

"Please don't. I never blamed you. There is nothing to forgive." I hoped that he could hear the sincerity in my words, at the very least feel that I was not afraid of him. What happened on that faithful night almost a year ago was not his fault. How can you blame someone for doing what comes natural to them? There's no going back in time. Nothing will ever change the past. All you can do is move forward and learn from what went before.

Jasper looked back at me shocked and seemed almost overwhelmed by my words. I barley caught his response as he whispered, "Thank you Bella."

Alice gently squeezed my hand. I looked over at her angelic face to see her smiling hugely. She looked absolutely elated by my unconditional forgiveness and acceptance of Jasper. I never realized how important it was to her until that moment.

"Yes, thank you dear." Esme spoke softly and with feeling. It sounded like if she could cry she would be.

I turned to look at her a little shocked, and blurted out without thinking, "For what?" I couldn't imagine why Esme, of all people, would be thanking me.

"For bringing my family back together, and for bringing joy back to this house."

I hung my head feeling embarrassed, "He would have come home eventually." I spoke so softly most humans would have had a hard time catching what I had said, but I knew they would hear me without trouble.

"Bella…"

My eyes focused on the armchair in the corner of the room to see Carlisle smiling warmly at me.

"Esme wasn't just referring to having Edward home."

My forehead creased with confusion. What else could there be? The music had stopped just then and I looked over at Edward still sitting on the piano bench. He was looking at Carlisle. My eyes were wide with uncertainly as I too focused my attention back to the man in the armchair.

"Bella you are an important part of this family. We did not just mourn the loss of Edward when we left Forks. Before you came to this family we were happy enough, but you brought a new level of happiness that we never thought was possible. When you enter a room it lights up. People can't help but smile when you are around. You are such a loving and forgiving person it is infectious to all around."

My mind raced trying to understand and accept what Carlisle was telling me. I was important to _them_, because of who _I_ was not for what I meant to Edward? I knew what they all meant to me. They were my family and I loved each one dearly. If I were being honest with myself I knew what I meant to Alice too. We had become very close and acted more like sisters when we were together than just friends.

My eyes scanned the room taking in the faces of each person in turn. Everyone was smiling at me and had nothing but love in their eyes for me. I saved Edward for last. As my eyes met his the corners of his mouth turned up into my favorite crooked smile.

Silence filled the room. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but one of peace. Slowly one by one they each left the room until I was left alone sitting on the couch. Edward walked unhurriedly to my side and sat fluidly down next to me wrapping his stone arms around my shoulders. This was my heaven. I don't ever remember feeling more contented.

Edward leaned down pressing his lips to the hollow just behind my ear and whispered, "Come with me."

He lifted me off the couch in one swift movement and raced me up the stairs to his room. I was surprised to see that it hadn't changed at all. Of course I shouldn't have been surprised, nothing in the house had changed.

Edward walked me over to his big black leather couch sitting down with me on his lap. I reached up wrapping my arms tightly around his neck pressing my body as close to his as was possible. I felt his arms gently wrap around me pulling me even closer to him.

I slowly turned my head so that my lips gently pressed against his neck and whispered, "Just hold me." I felt so safe and loved in his arms I never wanted him to let go.

He responded by tightening his arms around me and we sat holding each other for a long time.

"Bella?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice and I wondered what was wrong.

"Yes" I said apprehensively, not sure what to expect.

Edward took a deep breath and continued. "I love you Bella. You are my whole life."

"I know that Edward. I love you too." I was confused. Where was he going with this? I released the hold I had on his neck so that I could look at his face. His eyes were full of love but there was also sadness buried deep within. He smiled down at me and lightly brushed one of his hands across my face.

"I promise to always be there for you no matter what. I will always regret that day in the forest. You mean so much to me. You're my world, my love, and my best friend. You have turned my world upside down and I am so grateful to you for that! You make life worth living, which is saying a lot considering what I am." He winked at me playfully before he continued.

"You once gave me your trust and honesty; I did what I wanted with it, including hurting you in many ways. You gave me your love and I stomped on it. And again you trusted me. I will never be able to explain with words what your love means to me. Thank you for giving me a second chance and for loving me so completely, even when I don't deserve it. I have found my true self in you."

His words were so sincere and heartfelt they took my breath away. I didn't know what to say at first. I could feel the tears that had been building in my eyes gently fall down my face. Edward gently wiped them away leaving his cold hands on either side of my face.

"Edward" I somehow managed to say trying to regain my composure.

"You are my world too. When I am with you, the world and its troubles are nothing to me but a blur. In your arms I feel safe and secure. Just to have you as mine and be with you is more then I could ask for. You are my everything, my whole life. I am nothing without you."

Almost before I could get my last word out Edward leaned down and gently pressed his lips against mine. The electricity that flowed between us was over whelming. I reached up and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck pulling myself closer to him intensify the kiss. For once he let me. His lips moved urgently against mine. He parted his lips slightly allowing me to breath in his sweet scent. Just before I was about to pass out he gently pushed me away.

I rested my head against his chest trying to regain my composure and breathe normally again. I noticed he was trying to do the same. He held me silently in his arms for a few minutes and then got up from the couch, and set me on the floor in front of him.

"It's time we got you home"

"What time is it?" It couldn't be too late. I just got here.

"It's 6:30. Unless you want to be put under house arrest again, I suggest we leave now so you're not late getting home."

Sighing, I reluctantly agreed. "Yeah you're right. Let's go." I didn't want the day to end. It had been such a perfect day.

As we got to Charlie's Edward leaned over and kissed the top of me head.

He smiled impishly down on me. "I'll see you in a few minutes in your room."

I smiled in response quickly getting out of the car. What a wonderful day I had with my future family. I smiled at that last thought. Soon they would be mine forever.

As I entered the house I quickly ate my dinner and made small talk with Charlie. I was impatient to get to my room where I knew Edward was waiting. Life was so good right now I had almost forgotten all the dangers and troubles that lay ahead. One fact I was sure Edward had not forgotten. As I entered my room I smiled hugely staring at my life lying on my bed waiting for _me_.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning wrapped in Edward's arms feeling so warm and safe. I didn't want the moment to end so I tried to pretend I was sleeping hoping he wouldn't notice. Of course that didn't last long. I felt his cold lips gently press against my neck and leave a trail of kisses along my jaw. What a great way to wake up, I thought to myself.

I swiftly turned my head so that I was facing him and pressed my lips to his.

"Time to get up Bella. You're going to be late."

I moaned loudly, "Ugh school."

Edward laughed lightly picking me up and setting me on my feet. There was no escaping this morning. I was official up.

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead before reminding me that he would be out hunting all day. I knew he had to go it had been a few weeks and his eyes were really dark. I tried to hide my disappointment, but I knew he could see it in my eyes.

I smiled, "I remembered. I will see you tomorrow morning."

He reached behind his back and produced one single long stem red rose. I looked at him quizzically wondering when he had gotten the flower.

He winked at me taking in my expression, "For you my love."

"It's beautiful Edward. Thank you."

He stoked my cheek with the back of his hand with the lightest of touches looking deep in my eyes, and then he was gone. Today was going to be a long day at school without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Again do not own the characters----Stephenie Meyer does.

I really wanted to do something nice for Edward and surprise _him_ for once. He had been trying so hard since we got back from Italy to atone for what I never really blamed him for to begin with. I understood why he left me and I had forgiven him, why couldn't he forgive himself? Thinking about what I could do with Edward made the day fly by.

Emmett was left to baby-sit me tonight. I really didn't mind. Things needed to get back to normal. I liked spending time with Emmett. He always knew how to make me laugh. Though I missed Edward, something awful, it gave me time to recruit Emmett's help for my surprise.

I knew there was nothing I could ever buy for Edward that he didn't already have, plus it's not like I had that much money. I would have to surprise him in a different way, and be very creative. I knew from last year at prom how much he enjoyed dancing and it gave me an idea. This plan would only work if EVERYONE were on board. I wanted to plan a night out for just the two of us. A scavenger hunt, of sorts, that would lead him to me. First I needed to learn how to dance and that's where my biggest problem laid.

I knew what I wanted to do was going to be utterly humiliating for me. But Edward was worth it….right? My face reddened at the thought, Emmett noticed.

"What are you thinking about over there?" He asked from the rocking chair in my room as a devilish grin spread across his face.

I sighed; well it was as good a time as any to tell him. "I need your help. Well, actually I need everyone's help."

"With what Bella?" He asked perplexed by my request.

"I'm trying to plan a surprise for Edward…and...well I can't do it all by myself."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I can't tell you everything because I don't want to risk Edward finding out. I can be the only one who knows the entire plan." I hoped he wouldn't be offended by me not telling him everything, but I just couldn't chance it!

"Fair enough" He murmured grinning wildly at me. "What can you tell me?"

"Well I need your help learning how to…..dance." I could feel my cheeks burn as I said that last word. Was I really going through with this? There was no turning back now.

Emmett started to shake with laughter as he took in my obviously embarrassed expression. "What kind of dancing did you have in mind exactly?"

He was enjoying this too much. I could only imagine what it would be like once he got me on the dance floor. "Just a simple waltz." I glared at him trying to hide my discomfort. I wasn't fooling him one bit.

"Sure Bella. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He started to laugh even harder than before. Yup…this was definitely going to be humiliating!

"I thought that I could meet with you and Rosalie maybe Tuesdays and Thursdays. I will have to ask Alice if she and Jasper can meet Mondays and Wednesdays…you know break things up a bit."

"That sounds fine to me Bella, but what are you going to tell Edward? He hasn't let you out of his sight much since we got back to Forks. How are you going to convince him to stay away without making him suspicious?"

He brought up a good point and I had thought long and hard about this. "Well I though that I would just tell him that I was picking up extra hours at the store. I need the money for college so it's not a lie. You guys can just meet me at the store when I am done working each day to practice for an hour before Edward comes to pick me up from work." I said smugly knowing it was a good plan.

He looked a little stunned by my answer. "You know Bella that might just work."

I sighed with relief. "Good. Then we're agreed. We can start tomorrow if that's alright with you."

"You're on." He suddenly appeared next to me and reached over to ruffle my hair smiling, his eyes full of humor.

I glared at him knowing what he was thinking. "I need to go to bed now. I have a long day ahead of me."

Smiling hugely Emmett went back to the rocking chair and watched me as I slid under the covers and waiting for sleep to come. Tomorrow was going to be hell. I just hoped it would all be worth it.

I awoke the next morning to Edward lightly kissing my neck. I didn't expect to see him until school so it was a very pleasant surprise. I knew I had to break the news to him about me taking on more hours at work, and now seemed like as good a time as any."

"Edward?" I said softly not really wanting him to stop kissing me.

"Hhhmm" He breathed against my neck.

"There's…um…something I need to tell you" Maybe I should wait and tell him later. It was too hard to think straight with him touching me like this.

"Yes, what is it?" He whispered against my cheek as he slowly moved his lips to the hollow behind my ear.

"Um….well…." What was I going to tell him again?

Edward started to pull away to look me in the eyes holding my face in his hands. He seemed curious as to what I needed.

"I…well….." I wasn't sure how smart my plan was anymore.

"Bella, just tell me. I won't get upset I promise." He was staring deep into my eyes and I could see traces of concern in his.

"It's nothing bad." I took a deep breath "I just picked up some extra hours at work, and will be working a lot more than usually. You know because I need money for school," I quickly added.

"I see." He frowned slightly obviously still bothered, because I wouldn't just let him pay for my education.

He murmured sadly. "I assume this is affective immediately?"

"Yes. It's only a few extra days and hours." I felt the need to reassure him and tried my best. "I will still see you every night. It won't be that bad you'll see." I tried to give him my most convincing smile, but could still see he was disappointed and bothered by my stubbornness.

He gently bent down to kiss the tip of my nose. When his eyes met mine again the discontent seemed to be gone. He wasn't fooling me, but at least he was trying.

"Yes" He assured me, "You're right we will still see each other every night." He smiled warmly at me as he placed his head lightly on my chest.

I tried to soothe him. "This will give you some time with your family." I had been feeling a little guilty lately about him spending so much time with me. Don't get me wrong I was not complaining, but I knew they missed him too. He had not only left me for almost a year, but them too.

"I suppose you're right. I know Carlisle has been wanting to sit and talk, and Emmett has been driving Jasper crazy needing someone to wrestle with." He laughed lightly. I'm sure picturing Emmett as he badgered Jasper relentlessly for a wrestling partner.

"Good. Now if you don't mind this human needs a shower." With a sigh be grudgingly let me up. I smiled at him as I crossed the room retrieving my bag of toiletries.

This was going to work out. This was going to be great! I skipped my way to the bathroom amazed at how well my plans were working out. As I began to step into the shower I started to think of all I needed to do. I needed to get Alice alone, somehow to get her help. I knew she would have no problem helping, I just didn't know when I would have a chance to talk to her. She was the key to my plan. She would be able to convince everyone else to help. This was so much work. I was starting to wonder if I had bitten off more than I could chew.

Suddenly, the realization that today was my first day of dance lessons sunk in, quickly eradicating my chipper mood. I moaned quietly, blushing slightly at the thought. I took a deep breath to calm myself. This was all going to be worth it in the end I tried to convince myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Again do not own the characters----Stephenie Meyer does.

I had a hard time paying attention to my classes. Twice, Edward had to whisper an answer to me that a teacher had asked. He kept looking at me with concern, wondering why I was so distracted. Of course being so accident-prone I was twice as clumsy, tripping and running into everything. By lunch I could tell Edward was tired of me shrugging off his questions, he wanted answers. He pushed me gently up against a wall, and I prepared myself for the onslaught of questions.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" We weren't even to the cafeteria and his questions had started. I could see the curiosity and concern in his eyes and I felt bad for being the cause. I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't tell him the truth and I was not a very convincing liar.

"Nothing really. I'm….just…thinking about stuff. That's all." I smiled up at him hoping he would not push the issue further. I should have known better. This was Edward I was talking about. He would never rest until he knew everything.

"Bella" Edward said in a very stern voice "I know something is going on, just tell me." His eyes bore into me with such intensity that I almost blurted out the truth ruining my plan. I quickly looked down avoiding his gaze.

"You're such a cheater." I hated it when he dazzled me to get his way. It just wasn't fair!

"_Please_ Bella?" He leaned in closer. His breath caressed my face.

Begging. Even worse. His voice was so compelling. He had me trapped in the hall and wouldn't let me pass. I had already missed half of lunch. I had to tell him something. I guess I could tell him part of the truth…

"Ok. But first I need to ask you a question."

"A question?" He raised his eyebrows skeptically, looking at me.

I sighed, hopeful that he would play along. "You have to promise to answer it."

"Okay I promise, what is your question?" He replied hesitantly.

"Do you trust me?" I was a little nervous to hear his response and bit down on my bottom lip waiting for his answer.

"Of course." I had his full attention now.

"Well…" How much was too much to tell? "I am working on a…project, and I might be acting a little strange or being a little cryptic for a while. I need you to trust me and not question me. I will tell you everything later, I promise. I just can't tell you everything now. You said you trusted me so please can we eat now?" I really was hungry and I desperately needed him to stop questioning me. I didn't know how much longer I would last before I cracked.

I could see that he was not pleased with my answer. After a little while he pursed his lips and let go of me. "You promise to tell me everything later right?"

"Yes." I smiled hugely at him. He was going to play along!

"Fine then. Let's go get you some food." I could tell he was still concerned but at least he wasn't going force it out of me…yet.

The rest of the day flew by. I said a quick goodbye to Edward once he dropped me off at work. As soon as I was in the store I raced for the phone. I needed to call Alice.

"Bella." Alice's voice sounded excited and I wondered if she had talked to Emmett.

"Alice I need your help."

"Sure." I could hear her giggling with anticipation on the other end.

I clarified that I would need her and Jasper's help learning to dance. She agreed without hesitation. I explained how I would need her help with a dress. I knew this was not the wisest decision I had ever made. I still remembered the hell I went through with prom, but I also remember how amazing I looked once she was done with me. Desperate times call for desperate measures! I knew the basic style of dress I was looking for, hopefully that would keep her focused.

"I want it to be blue, a deep blue. The skirt needs to be short and flirty, but not too short. I want to have lots of movement. The top needs to come to a semi-deep 'V' in the front and scoop low in the back. No halter-tops! Do you think you can find something like that?" I knew Alice was great when it came to fashion. If anyone could find me the dress of my dreams it would be her.

"I know just the dress!" She was speaking so high and so fast I almost couldn't understand her.

"Thanks Alice! You're the best. I will also need your help getting everyone else to help. When the time comes I will tell you more. I just don't want to risk Edward finding anything out. Thanks again!" I was beyond elated once I got off the phone. I completely forgot about meeting Emmett and Rosalie for dancing until I turned around and ran into what felt like a stonewall.

I could feel the stonewall in front of me shaking, and I looked up to see Emmett towering over me trying to hold his amusement in.

"Steady there."

I blushed up at him. "Hey" I said embarrassed. So the torture begins.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the backseat of Emmett's monster jeep, staying quiet the whole ride to my house. I had called Edward from work and told him I didn't need a ride home and would see him there around five. He was about to protest, but I assured him that I would not be alone. Emmett had agreed to baby-sit me so there was nothing to worry about. This would give me plenty of time to practice in my room with Edward out of the way. Every now and then I caught Emmett grinning at me in the rear view mirror. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach and wished I had skipped lunch.

Once we got to my house Emmett wasted no time. He quickly scooped me up throwing me over his shoulder and raced to my room with Rosalie on his heels. He set me down on my bed and removed a CD from his jacket pocket placing it in my CD player.

"Now Bella." His eyes were dancing with laughter as he looked down at me. "The Waltz is a relatively easy dance to learn. You watch Rosalie and me first then you try." He reached out and grabbed Rosalie around the waist hitting play on my CD player. They floated around the room so gracefully. I couldn't stop staring. Once the song was finished Emmett released Rosalie and turned to look at me. I was backed up against the wall holding my knees to my chest looking terrified. Emmett took in my expression and tried to soothe me.

"It'll be ok Bella. You can't hurt me. You'll do fine." He smiled the most brilliant smile I had ever seen and reached for my hand. I took a deep breath and let him pull me to my feet.

"Now the Waltz is called the mother of all the partnership dances as it was the first dance where people actually danced in front of each other. Based on a box step, the waltz is known for a gliding motion with a slight rise and fall." He took my right hand in his left hand, placed his right hand beneath my left arm as he was explaining the dance to me. I could feel Rosalie behind me posing me, placing my left hand on his shoulder.

"This is known as the closed position and is the most basic position to start out with. The man generally leads, and the woman follows, at least in dancing the Waltz. I'm going to take a step towards you with my left foot and you need to step back with your right." He stepped towards me then and I could feel Rosalie gently nudging my right leg to move backwards.

"Good. Now put your feet together." I did as I was told, and waited for further instruction. "You are now in the closed position again. I am going to take two steps to the side then resume the closed position and I need you to follow my lead." Rosalie was close behind me as I followed Emmett sideways. "Excellent." Emmett was very pleased with my progress so far. "I'm going to step back with my right foot then resume the closed position. Then we are going to take two steps sideways and again resume the closed position ending up where we started. Follow me." I did as I was told with Rosalie close behind assuring I did everything right. This was easier than I thought it would be. I started to wonder why I had avoided dancing for so long. It was actually kind of fun.

"Rose I think she might be ready for some music now. Could you turn it on please?" Rosalie opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it pursing her lips. She walked quietly to my CD player and hit play.

Emmett grinned at me, "You ready?"

I took a deep breath, "Ready when you are."

Emmett stepped forward just as I took a step forward. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to step backwards. I crashed into his cold body and his foot pressed down hard on mine. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't hold in my scream. My foot felt like it had been crushed. Emmett quickly let go of me and I feel to the floor grasping for my foot. Rosalie was quickly at my side removing my shoe and sock surveying the damage. I looked up quickly to see Emmett's pained face as he stepped back as far from me as possible.

"Let's see." She was bending my foot this way and that. Pressing down on it checking for broken bones. "Nothing is broken." I could hear Emmett in the corner of my room sighing with relief. "Bella can you walk on it?" It still hurt a lot but I didn't want Emmett to know. I knew he felt terrible for hurting me, but I was just as much at fault if not more. I was the idiot who forgot to step backwards! Rosalie helped me slowly to my feet, and I gently pressed my hurt foot to the floor. It still hurt but not as bad. I smiled up at Emmett letting him know I was ok and not to worry.

"Let's try it again."

"Bella." Rosalie looked at me with concern. "I don't think you're ready for a partner just yet. Why don't you practice the steps on your own for a little while first. I saw her glance at Emmett with narrowed eyes. He looked back at her shrugging his shoulders apologetically. "Once you have memorized the pattern then you can try again with a partner." I had to agree with her. I would be less likely to hurt myself if I worked alone.

For the next hour Rosalie and Emmett took turns critiquing and posing my movements as I danced partner less around my room. I felt like an idiot and I'm sure I looked like a fool. Even without a partner I managed to hurt myself. I tripped twice over my own two feet. Luckily, the first time Emmett was able to catch me. I wasn't so lucky the second time. I somehow managed to fall backwards hitting my elbow hard on my dresser before anyone could catch me. Rosalie examined my elbow for any fractures finding none. While sidestepping I managed to bump into my desk sending papers everywhere. By the end of the hour my foot was throbbing, the area around my elbow was turning blue, my room looked like a tornado had passed through it, and I had made little progress.

I looked up at Emmett and Rosalie apologetically. I was a disaster! I could only imagine what they were thinking. I exhaled loudly as I sat down on my bed. Dancing was not easy and, now I knew with certainty why I had always avoided it at all costs.

Emmett ginned at me, his eyes sparkling with enjoyment, "Till Tuesday then." I could hear him laughing as he left my room and headed for the stairs. Rosalie smiled gently at me, "Don't worry Bella you will get it." She swiftly followed Emmett and then they were gone.

I quickly changed into a long sleeved shirt to hide my arm from Edward. He was due to show up any minute and I didn't want to worry him. Just as I was pulling my shirt over my head I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and I looked up to see Edward smiling at me.

"Eventful afternoon?" I could see the humor in his eyes. I realized with horror that my room was still in shambles. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Yes." I said too quickly as I bent down to pick up some papers.

"What went on here today? It looks like you were brawling in your room? He had joined me on the floor helping bring some sense of order back to my room.

"Nothing. I need to go make dinner for Charlie." I turned to leave and he quickly grabbed my arm. I winced slightly. I was hoping he wouldn't notice the pain I was in.

"What's wrong Bella?" He had noticed. He quickly let go of my arm waiting for my answer.

"I'm fine." I had to think of an excuse and fast. "Everything is ok. I really need to start dinner now."

"Bella…" he said firmly.

He wasn't going to let it go. "Remember our deal. You just have to trust me. I'm fine really." I tried to sound convincing.

He exhaled sharply not pleased with me keeping him in the dark, but he let me go downstairs without further argument. I tried my best to walk normal around him but I saw him watching me as I walked looking concerned. He could tell I was obviously favoring one foot over the other. I needed to be more careful or else this was not going to work. As I went to bed that night I hoped that things would go better with Alice and Jasper on Monday. I would have the entire weekend to practice. If I was really careful maybe I could keep myself from being injured further. That was my hope anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

In the weeks that followed I had actually turned into a decent dancer. Well not good but at least I didn't fall or bump into my partner anymore. I could keep up with Jasper and Emmett on the dance floor with little problems. I was proud of myself. It only took two weeks for me to learn how to not injure myself while dancing, a huge accomplishment for someone as accident prone as myself.

School proved to be difficult. I had lied to Edward, telling him I was taking extra shifts at the store, which made avoiding Mike a necessity. I would dodge him when I saw him in the hall and avoid him in my classes. I didn't even mind it when Edward would glare at him. At least when Edward was glaring at Mike he didn't dare approach me.

Edward truly seemed not to know what was going on. With fewer accidents, he asked fewer question, another reason why I was happy I was dancing better.

I had recently reserved a room in Port Angeles for my surprise for Edward. I wanted to foot the bill for my surprise as much as possible. I rented a hosting room in a hotel. It had costs me nearly $500 dollars, but it was worth it. I wasn't really going to college anymore, so I might as well use my college fund for something. It was the perfect room. The room had high ceilings with windows at the very top, causing small beams of light to scatter on the floor. The wood floors were a deep mahogany color making the entire room feel warm. The walls were plain painted an off white color. There were tables that surrounded the perimeter of the room. I was having all but one table removed. I had requested a stereo system for the room and nothing else. It was ideal for what I had planned.

I needed to call Alice to go shopping. I needed her help finding items I intended to decorate the room with, plus I needed to see my dress. I had decided that this weekend was going to be the perfect time for my surprise.

"Alice?" Edward was out hunting with Emmett so I knew it was the perfect time to call.

"Hey Bella! What's up?"

"Well…I wanted to go shopping after school tomorrow. I was planning to surprise Edward this Saturday and I need your help getting supplies. I need to get my dress from you, and I want you to talk to the others about how they can help."

"Sure! You are going to love your dress Bella! It's perfect! _Edward_ is going to love your dress even _more_!" I blushed as she mentioned Edward loving my dress. It made me wonder just how short this dress was going to be. "What do you need from the others?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Well I will need a chauffer for Edward and I thought that maybe Carlisle could do that. I will also need some babysitters. I was hoping Emmett and Jasper wouldn't mind too much. I know I have already asked a lot from them so I understand if they don't want to. I will need you and Rosalie to help me get ready and someone needs to keep Edward busy. I was thinking maybe Esme could find a way."

"They won't mind. After living with Edward as long as we have" she chuckled quietly, "we are all excited to see him surprised for once! This is going to be fun. I will see you tomorrow Bella. Don't worry everything will work out great. He has no idea." With that the line went dead.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Three more days and then I wouldn't have any more secrets from Edward.

I needed to work on my letters for the scavenger hunt. I wanted Edward to start in his room where an outfit and the first clue would be waiting. I wanted him dressed all in black. Nothing fancy. Just a button down shirt and nice slacks would do. Edward could make a garbage bag look good so just about anything would be fine. I wanted to capture my true feelings for him in these letters, tracing momentous places in our relationship. First the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, our first date. The meadow would be the next stop, where we first declared our selves to one another, then the hotel where I would be waiting. I worked on my letters all that night, trying to perfect every sentiment. By morning I was pleased with my work.

School went by quickly and I told Edward that I had requested the day off from work to spend some time with Alice. He looked a little confused and a little hurt that I was spending the day with her instead of him. I reminded him of our deal and told him all would be reviled soon. He smiled his crooked smile at me and kissed me before helping me into the car. I really hated keeping secrets from him. I actually would prefer to spend the entire afternoon with him, but this was important. I had to make sure everything was perfect for Saturday.

Alice drove almost as fast as Edward so we arrived in Port Angeles in no time at all. Our first stop was the store Alice had ordered my dress from. It was a high-end store, of course. I tried to convince Alice to let me pay, but she refused to even tell me the price. Once we walked into the store I had to admit that their clothing was amazing. Alice swiftly went to find a clerk and whispering something to the first one she found. A few minutes later the clerk returned with the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

The dress was a deep blue just as I requested. The skirt flowed all around me resting about half way up my thigh. The top of the dress came to a 'V' just below my breast line. It did not have spaghetti straps instead; the straps were thick and wrapped around the back. The back of the dress was very low, maybe a little too low, ending just below the small of my back. The dress left my back totally open and exposed. I felt like a model in this dress, and it fit like a glove!

"Oh Alice. It's perfect! Thank you!"

She giggled as she watched me spinning in front of the mirror, watching as the skirt of my dress flew around me. "I'm glad you like it Bella. I told you it would be perfect."

Our next stop was a candle store. I picked out almost 100 different candles. Some were tall, others short and fat. I tried to pay for the candles but Alice distracted me and had paid for them before I knew what was going on.

"Alice." I said disapprovingly.

Alice merely smiled ignoring me. "Where to next?"

I sighed, "We need to go to a flower shop." I wanted to fill the room with flowers, specifically Freesia.

Alice nimbly led me to an exquisite little shop around the corner. The store was small but had the most unusual flowers. Alice quickly walked to the front desk and asked about the flowers I needed. Luckily I had three days. They would have to place a special order to get all the flowers I would need. To save time Alice suggested that they be delivered. I didn't mind stopping to pick them up, but I'm sure Alice wanted all the time she could get to play dress up Bella Saturday. I frowned slightly at the thought.

We were on our way back to Forks after only a few hours. Alice was good I would give her that. I was anxious to see Edward. I missed him. I quickly got out of the car hoping Edward was already waiting for me in my room. Just a few more days, I was absolutely giddy at the thought.

As soon as I got the door open I felt someone grab me around the waist and hoist me over their shoulder. The next thing I knew I was on my bed. I was totally shocked and surprised. I can only imagine what my face looked like as I looked up at my kidnaper. He was shaking with laughter and smiling at me.

"Edward really." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "You scared me half to death!"

"I missed you." He bent down to swiftly press his stone lips gently to mine. In that second all was forgotten and forgiven.

The next few days were very long. I was very nervous and anxious. I was relieved when school finally ended on Friday. Edward would be away hunting that night until Saturday with Esme. He really didn't need to go but she had made him promise to spend some time with her, and she needed to hunt. I had Alice ask Charlie if I could spend the weekend at her house with her. Alice had a way with Charlie and could get him to agree to almost anything. As soon as he agreed, I quickly packed my bags. I ran out my door and threw my bags in my truck as I raced over to meet Alice. We had a lot of work to do that night. The flowers had arrived ahead of schedule so instead of having them delivered we were going to pick them up and decorate the room tonight. Alice was waiting on the porch as I pulled up in front of her house. She promptly went out back and returned with Carlisle's Mercedes. We raced to Port Angeles hoping to arrive before the store had closed. We arrived with ten minutes to spare. Sometimes vampire speed was handy.

We decorated the room in no time at all. It looked amazing and I couldn't wait for Saturday. I spent the ride back to Forks day dreaming about how wonderful tomorrow was going to be. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remembered was Alice setting me down on Edward's couch and covering me with a blanket.

The next morning was a blur. Alice had woken me up very early to make sure we had plenty of time to get things done.

"Before you start Alice I have one request." I said sternly.

"Okay. What is it?" She looked quickly at Rosalie with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I want my hair up. I want my back to be bare. Other than that I am your canvas." I knew I would regret those words as soon as I had said them.

"Sure Bella, no problem." Her voice was very high and brimmed with excitement.

Rosalie and Alice commenced to pluck, pull, and push every part of me for the next four hours. I tried my best not to complain. I had asked for their help. With every sigh I gave I could hear Alice and Rosalie giggle with pleasure. When they were done I had to admit I looked great, beautiful even. I swiftly hugged them each in turn thanking them for their help. It was time for me to leave my first clue for Edward and disappear before he came home from hunting. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me at the door and I could hear Emmett let out a low whistle as I approached. Of course I blushed, as I am sure he intended.

"Bella you look great." He ginned at my expression as he put one arm around my shoulders giving me a hug.

"Edward is a lucky man." Jasper said as we started for the car. I blushed even deeper and hung my head.

"Thanks. Can we just go now?"

They both laughed in unison as I climbed into the back seat of the car and awaited Edwards' arrival.


	7. Chapter 7

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer not to me!

Edwards POV

I was anxious to get home and see Bella. She had been so distant lately. Something was going on and I didn't know what. I had promised a few weeks ago to trust her but, I was starting to wonder how wise I had been to make that promise. I knew she was spending the weekend at my house and I was hoping to talk to her at length once I got home. I needed to know what was going on.

As soon as I parked my car I sprinted to the house hoping to find Bella waiting in my room. I was a little surprised to see that Carlisle was home, but I didn't have time to worry myself with that, I had a beautiful women waiting for me. I opened my door to find clothing laid out for me with a white envelope resting near by, and no Bella. I swiftly searched the minds of all who were home to find that they were all blocking me. Frustrated, I walked over to where the envelope was; it had Bella's handwriting on the front. She had simply written, _'Read me.'_ Hesitantly, I began reading her letter and was over come by what it said:

_Edward,_

When I lost you those months ago, it was the worst heartbreak I had ever endured, and still remains the worst pain I have ever felt. But despite all that I love you more now, and in a different and more intense way then I ever did in our past. From time to time you ask me why I chose you ... what is so special about you? Well, the reason is simple; I chose you because you are YOU!!! I have never had anyone treat me the way you do. I have never had anyone just look at me and make me feel beautiful. You do that to me! You make me feel special and wanted. You mean more to me than you realize. I am hoping that one day I can prove all of this to you! I want you for you! Which is what tonight is all about. Sit back relax and enjoy tonight. It's all for you. Follow the clues they will lead you to me where I will be waiting for you. Don't worry I have two very strong bodyguards with me. I am very safe. Once you have changed go out side where a car will be waiting.

_All my love,_

_Bella_

I was shocked. Is this why she had been so distant? Is this why she made me promise to trust her? I didn't have time to speculate, Bella was waiting and I wouldn't disappoint her. With in seconds I had changed and was racing out my front door. There I found Carlisle's Mercedes waiting with him at the wheel. I opened the back door and slid in finding another envelope on the seat. As Carlisle sped away from the house I read the letter inside.

_You will find your next clue where we had our first date. Ask the front desk attendee for a table reserved under the name Cullen. _

P.S. Carlisle does not know where to go. You need to tell him. I couldn't risk anyone knowing my plans in case they slipped or you read their minds.

_See you soon,_

_Bella_

She had thought of everything. I chuckled to myself, she knew me too well.

"Carlisle, we need to go to Port Angels. There's a little Italian restaurant there that will have a letter for me." He nodded in reply, a wide smile spreading across his face.

Where was this all leading? What had she planned? Suddenly a dark thought entered my mind. She better not be planning to be changed tonight. I would not change her. She had no idea what she was giving up. I cringed at the thought of my angel as a monster. How could she want this? I certainly was not worth it. I shook my head quickly to dispel my thoughts. I would not think that way. I concentrated on the first letter she had given me, and was instantly swept away by the love it contained. We were entering Port Angeles and I was anxious for my next clue.

As Carlisle pulled up to the restaurant I jumped out of the car and raced for the restaurant's door. I quickly sought the hostess out and asked for a table under the name of Cullen. She seemed taken by my presence, and I quickly looked away annoyed. She led me to the same table Bella and I had shared all those months ago, asking if I needed anything. I dismissed her as soon as I could, looking for my next letter. I didn't see one anywhere in sight and I was starting to wonder if I got the place wrong. My waitress showed up just then with a coke and a letter in her hand. I thanked her and started reading the letter before she had left my table.

_Returning to the scene of the crime, our first date. Even then I was starting to fall for you, and it was driving me crazy, because I couldn't seem to tell you how I really felt. I needed to know where I stood in your life and if we could ever be more than what we were. I was starting to develop strong feelings towards you. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I should have been afraid. I knew you were dangerous, but I was drawn to you and felt safer in your company than I ever had at any other point in my life. I wanted to know how you felt about me. Could you possibly feel the same towards me, or could this never be. I just wanted you to be mine. It physically hurt to think of my life without you in it. When I told you it didn't matter what you were, and that it was too late I meant it. I was in too deep. You were a part of my soul even then. You were/are my knight in shinning armor. I wouldn't be where I am today, if it weren't for you reaching out and helping me. I will never forget you nor the things you have done for me. You are the "best" in my eyes and in my heart. I love every moment we share together and I love the small talks_ we _share. Thank you for chancing everything and loving me. Your next clue is waiting back in the car._

_Forever Yours,_

_Bella_

She took my breath away. How could I be so lucky to have someone love me this much? I knew I didn't deserve her love nor did I deserve this night. Bella was truly the most loving, warm, and trusting woman I had ever known. I rose slowly from my table and exited the restaurant reeling from the letter I had just read. As I opened the car door I found an envelope waiting on the seat.

_You can find the next clue to my where abouts at the place where we declared ourselves to one another. Happy hunting!_

_Always,_

_Bella_

"Carlisle we need to head back to the 110. We take that road until the pavement ends." Again he nodding as he followed my instructions.

I spent the ride to the meadow lost in my thoughts of Bella. I didn't realize we had arrived until I heard Carlisle clear his throat. I quickly opened my eyes to look around. At the entrance to the woods stood a small black box and I raced over to open it. Inside I found what I was looking for, letter number three.

_So the lion fell in love with the lamb. That day at the meadow was one of the happiest of my life. I finally knew how you felt, and the joy that brought filled my heart with such love I thought it might burst. I am so in love with you; I get this warm feeling every time I think of you. When I sleep at night, all I can dream about is you, which you well know._

_My heart is just overflowing with joy. I think that you are an AMAZING man. Why? Your look warms my heart. Your touch makes it quiver. Being close to you fills my heart with contentment. Feeling your gentle touch on my lips makes me feel desired. Feeling you gently touch my face makes me feel loved. That is why I think that you are AMAZING, because you make me feel AMAZING._

I don't think meeting when we did was an accident. I don't think that we are an accident. I believe that someone is looking out for us. I feel that we have been brought together at this time in our lives for something very special. I can't wait to explore what life has in store for us.

I adore you. I long to hold you close to me. I feel such tenderness and comfort when I am in your arms. I am relaxed and content when we sit on the couch and talk. My heart is at peace when we lie on my bed and cuddle. I am looking forward to you holding me once again in your loving arms. You are beautiful. You are wonderful. You are special. You are mine!!! You know where to look for your final clue.

Longing to be held by you,

Bella

I sprinted back to the car and had the final clue in my hand before I shut the door.

I hope you have enjoyed the scavenger hunt. I am waiting at the hotel on First Street in Port Angeles. Jasper will be outside waiting to direct you once you arrive. Don't worry Emmett will be with me inside. I can't wait to see you, and show you the rest of your surprise. I love you Edward, don't keep me waiting.

Love,

Bella

"We need to head to the Hotel on First Street in Port Angeles, and Carlisle could you please hurry?" I could hear Carlisle laughing as he turned the car around and headed back to Post Angeles. My angel was waiting for me and I would not let her down. I just wanted to hold her and kiss her full lips. Again, I sat silently in the car with my eyes closed thinking of how warm Bella made me feel and how much I needed her.

We started to slow down and I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing outside of the hotel. He was smiling immensely as Carlisle pulled up. I tried to read his thoughts but he was thinking of Alice and I did not want those thoughts in my head. I thanked Carlisle for the ride and he simply grinned at me and then drove away. I met Jasper at the entrance waiting for more information. I yearned to feel Bella in my arms.

"So" I prodded impatiently. "Where is she?"

He started to laugh I'm sure feeling my emotions. "Calm down. You will find her at the end of the hall first door on your right. And Edward?"

I didn't have time for this what could he possibly want now, "What?"

"She's an amazing woman. Be good to her." He said with a firm look before he started walking away.

I darted down the hall overly excited to see my angel. As I reached the door Emmett stepped out winking at me. "You're a lucky man Edward." Before I could respond he had already turned his back and was walking away. I took a deep breath and opened the door. What I found beyond the door left me stunned.

An insanely gorgeous woman stood just a few feet away from me with her back to me. She was wearing a very revealing dress that exposed the alluring creamy white skin of her back. I gasped as she turned to look at me. Her dress was very short and revealed her mouth-watering legs. It was low cut and very tight leaving little to the imagination. The color was perfect, and brought out the creaminess of her skin. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and she was mine.

Somehow I managed to find words, "Bella…" I sounded breathless.

She put one finger to her mouth, "Shhh"

She slowly walked towards me reaching for my hand. I was frozen taken away by her beauty. As she reached me she smiled and pulled me to the middle of the room. She had a remote in her hand. I saw her hit play and then set the remote on the floor. Music was swirling around us, and I watched her as she gently placed my hands on her body. Did she want to dance? Bella didn't like dancing. She couldn't dance. She smiled up at me and nodded for me to begin. I looked at her quizzically and with caution I began to twirl her around the room. I was pleasantly surprised that she was able to keep up. More than just keep up Bella could dance!


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own the characters- Stephenie Meyer does!

I was in a hurry. I had still had to drop my letters off at the meadow and the Italian restaurant before I could go to the hotel. The closer we got to Port Angeles the more anxious I got. It felt like an entire army of butterflies were assaulting my stomach. I couldn't stop biting my nails. I tried to calm down because I knew Jasper could feel how nervous I was, but it wasn't working.

Jasper turned to me and smirked, "Bella It has been a long time since I have had the uncomfortable feeling of nausea. Could you calm down a little please?" Emmett started to laugh as my face turned red.

"Sorry." I said softly, and I continued to bite my nails. I felt a great wave of calmness fill my body and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. Just before I was about to lose consciousness I heard Emmett say something to Jasper and my stupor lifted.

"Sorry Bella. I over did it a little there."

"It's ok Jasper, although I would like to be awake for tonight if you don't mind."

Emmett turned to look at me just then with a wide grin, "And what exactly would like to be awake for?" He raised his eyebrows at me in anticipation, and I knew exactly what he was getting at.

My eyes grew wide, my mouth fell open, and I tuned three different shades of red.

"Emmett!" I murmured breathlessly.

He started to laugh at my expression, "Well I mean you have kept us all in the dark. I was just wondering what you had planned? We _are_ heading to a hotel." He tried to sound innocent but failed miserably.

"Emmett be careful, if you kill her from embarrassment before Edward gets his surprise, _he's_ going to kill _you_." Jasper warned laughing slightly.

"Ok, Ok, you're right. I would hate for poor Edward to miss his surprise. One more question and then I am done." He smiled wickedly at me and I braced myself for his question.

"Did you get a hotel room tonight for the two of you?" His eyes danced with humor and anticipation as he looked at me. Jasper burst out laughing feeling my emotions and understanding what Emmett was implying. I was in shock. I didn't think I could feel any more embarrassed than earlier, but I was very wrong. The truth was that I had gotten a hotel room for Edward and me. I thought it would be nice for us to be alone together. I had already made arrangements to stay at the Cullen's for the weekend, so Charlie would never find out.

"Judging by her reaction, I think that would be a yes, Emmett." Jasper managed to declare between boughs of laughter.

I dropped my head and started playing with the material of my skirt. I was starting to get angry. So what if I was planning on spending the night with Edward in a hotel, what was it to them? It's natural to want to be alone with the one you love.

"So!" I spat out at them keeping my head down and crossing my arms across my chest. They both started to laugh even louder and it was starting to hurt my ears.

"Bella don't be mad. We're just having a little fun." Emmett said while trying to control his amusement.

"Fun for whom?" I uttered angrily.

"You're right. We'll stop. Sorry." Emmett said biting back a smile.

The hotel was in sight and Emmett deftly pulled up to the entrance. I quickly got out slamming my door shut. I was still mad at them. Jasper followed swiftly behind me as Emmett left to go park the car. As Emmett was driving away I swore I saw him laughing which only irritated me further. As we entered the front lobby I turned to look at Jasper who was ginning at me his eyes full of laughter.

"Wait here." I said through clenched teeth. He nodded in reply as I turned to walk to the front desk. Half way to the desk I felt my anger slowly dissipate and I knew it was Jasper's doing. I whispered, knowing he would hear me, "Cheater, stupid vampire ability!" By the time I reached the front desk I felt totally at ease. I checked in with the front clerk getting my key and walked back to Jasper who was now flanked by Emmett.

As I reached them Jasper looked down at me and smiled, "I couldn't have you irate for when Edward showed up. It would have ruined your plans."

I rolled my eyes and led the way to the room I had prepared the night before with Alice. As I opened the door I smiled. It looked amazing. I was starting to get excited. I knew Edward would be here soon and the thought made me giddy. I made my way to the table that had a bag with all my supplies for the night in it. There were lighters for the candles, music, and clothing for Edward and I. I got the music and lighters out and walked back to Jasper and Emmett.

"Here." I said as I gave them each a lighter, "Make yourselves useful." They both smiled at me and raced around the room lighting each candle in turn. I carefully strolled over to the sound system to get my music cued up and ready to go. Once everything was ready inside I turned to Jasper and asked him to wait outside for Edward, and give him directions to the room. He smiled at me one last time and was gone. I asked Emmett to wait by the door and to not let Edward in until I was ready. He patted me lightly on the head and made his way silently to the door to carry out my orders. I took a deep breath and took the remote for the sound system in my hand and crossed the room to my bag. I had just zipped up the bag when Emmett asked if I was ready. He was here. My heart started to race and without turning around I shook my head in agreement. Emmett opened the door and I abruptly felt someone's eyes boring into my back.   
I smiled knowing it was Edward taking in my dress, or lack there of. I put the bag down under the table, took one more deep breath, and turned to meet his gaze.

I smiled as I looked at his face. I heard him take in a short breath as his eyes roamed greedily over my body. I carefully walked over to meet him trying not to fall. He looked stunning. I loved it when he wore black. It contrasted so well with his pale complexion. He took my breath away and I had to remind myself to breath. He started to talk, but I didn't want him to just yet, there was still more to the surprise. I put one finger to my mouth to quite him, and he obeyed.

As I came closer to him I reached for his hand. I wanted to lead him to the center of the room to dance. I smiled up at him as I positioned him in the room. I pointed the remote in my hand at the sound system and hit play, setting it on the floor. I gently grabbed his hands and placed them on my body. He looked confused and I had to fight back the urge to laugh. I nodded at him, assuring him that yes I wanted to dance. Hesitantly he began to lead me around the room and I was extremely glad that I had not forgotten everything, and was able to keep up.

We danced the next two songs together looking deeply into each other's eyes. The love I felt for this man was so strong it almost hurt. I felt my stomach twist, as his eyes grew more intense as they bored into mine. They were so filled with love it made my heart race. I wanted to cry I was so happy.

As the third song was starting Edward suddenly swung me up into his arms and spun me around. I laughed throwing my head back and wailing my feet in the air. As I brought my head up to look at him he was smiling at me. He gently set me down and we walked silently to the one table in the room. He sat gracefully down in a chair and I stood in between his legs in front of him. He placed his hands tightly around my hips and drew me closer to him moaning softly as he closed his eyes taking in my scent. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he opened his eyes to look at me. He raised his right hand and softly began to run his fingers up and down my naked back. The feeling of his fingers on my bare back made me shiver and moan softly in delight.

He leaned in and began to kiss my neck lightly. He commenced to make his way up my neck and to my mouth. As he reached my mouth I pulled away. There would be plenty of time for that later. He looked at me confused, and I smiled down at him.

"Edward" I began softly, "You are the love of my life. I cannot live without you. I love you more than words could ever express. You taught me everything I know about loving someone. You make me feel beautiful and loved. That's what tonight was about. I wanted to show you what you meant to me. You always find ways to express your love to me and I wanted to return the favor. This is what I've been doing for the past few weeks. I learned how to dance and put tonight together for you. I wanted to surprise you and show you just how much you mean to me. You are my whole world Edward, forever." I felt warm tears stream down my face as I looked into his eyes and confessed my feeling to him.

"Bella." He whispered and with that his lips engulfed mine. He kissed me passionately and deeply. His lips worked urgently against mine. We parted our lips slightly each taking in the others scent. I moved one hand to the back of his neck placing the other in his hair forcing him closer to me deepening our kiss. I felt him move his hands up and down my bare back crushing his lips hard to mine. I felt dizzy and was gasping for air unwilling to let him go. He moved his hands from my back to my face and gently pulled me away. We were both panting. He scooped me up and set me in his lap, and I rested my head on his chest taking deep breaths to calm myself. He wrapped his arms around me and we sat there together until the music stopped, and the room grew silent.

Edward gently pulled me from his chest so he could look at me. He grinned down at me and winked.

"So what do we do now?"


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenine Meyer 

I smiled up at him blushing, and slid from his lap. I started blowing out all the candles around the room, and Edward quickly joined me. Within no time all the candles were out. I reached under the table for my bag and grabbed Edward's hand leading him from the room.

"Where are we going Bella?"

"To our room."

He froze where he stood and just looked at me. He seemed a little shocked. I stopped and looked back curious as to what was wrong. Then it hit me. He thought we were getting a hotel room for… My eyes opened wide with shock and I blushed deep red.

"Edward it's not what you think…I mean…I just…we don't…" I stammered. I quickly looked down and took a deep breath before I could continue. "I just thought it would be nice to be alone for one night together, that's all." I said sheepishly. I hoped I hadn't ruined everything. Tonight had been so great. I had pushed him too far.

I felt his cold hand cup my chin and raise my face up. He looked into my eyes patiently with only love there. "There's nothing I would like more. Lead the way." He smiled at me washing all my doubts away. He gently reached down and kissed the tip of my nose, as I grabbed his hand leading him to our room. I got the best room they had. I wanted nothing but the best for him. I had the same candles and flowers from before, in this room and the scent was intoxicating.

As soon as the door shut I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and lift me up placing me on the bed. I smiled at him depositing my bag on the floor. Edward looked quickly at the bag then back at me.

"What's in the bag?" He asked curiously.

"Just supplies for an over night stay."

He arched one of his eyebrows at me and smiled mischievously, "Supplies? What kind of supplies?" Before I could answer he had snatched the bag from the floor and was looking inside. I didn't really mind. There were no surprises in there.

"Bella who packed this bag?" There was something in his tone that made me weary.

"I did why?"

"Are you sure?" There it was again, the tone.

"Yes. What did you find?"

"I think Alice may have made a few substitutions while you weren't looking."

"What do you mean substitutions?" I said nervously. What had Alice done!?! I reached for the bag but he held it out of my reach.

With a wicked grin he leaned down and purred softly into my ear, "You'll find out later tonight." I turned deep red and cursed Alice silently crossing my arms across my chest.

"Don't worry love she made substitutions to my wardrobe as well." I felt a smile stretch across my face. At least we would both suffer. "Actually, it's a good thing she made the substitutions. If she hadn't I might not have let you change."

He sat me on my feet just then drinking in my body with his eyes. "Did I tell you how insanely beautiful you look tonight?" I blushed shaking my head, no. He pulled me to him and began kissing my neck softly. "How rude of me." He whispered against my neck. "I'll have to make it up to you." He lifted me into his strong arms, and placed me softly on the bed leaning over me. He increasingly lowered his head until his lips met mine. He kissed me sweetly and softly before moving to my neck. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. I felt his hands roam down the sides of my body moving lower and lower. He started to gently caress my bare legs and the sensation caused me to moan with pleasure. "Edward." I whispered.

All too soon he stopped and pulled away, his boundaries of course. I was frustrated and disappointed, but we had gone farther than ever before so I was at least thankful for that. I sighed deeply looking up at him. I pushed on him softly so he would let me up. "I better got shower and change." I said warily.

"By all means." Edward gestured with one of his hands for me to continue. I reached for the bag but he snatched it from before I had even reached it. I looked at him confused. I thought he wanted me to change?

He quickly grabbed a few things from the bag then handed it to me. "I have to change too." He reminded me. I grabbed the bag roughly and went to the bathroom. I was thankful to get out of my shoes. My feet were killing me! It took longer than I though it would to take my hair down. How many bobby pins had they used anyway. As I turned on the water I reached to the back of my dress for the zipper. It was stuck. No. This is not happening. The dress was simply too tight for me to slip out of it. I needed help. I turned bright red at the thought. Finally I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom door.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Um…I kind of need your help." I felt like an idiot.

"Help? With what?" He was standing outside the door and I could imagine the look on his face.

I decided to just get it over with and I cracked the door open slightly trying to hide my crimson red face from him. "My zipper is stuck. I'm trapped in this damn dress!"

I saw him starting to shack with laughter. "It's not funny! Are you going to help or not!?!" It wasn't my fault my dress decided to mal function.

"Turn around." He said softly. I could still hear the humor in his voice but I obeyed.

He gently ran his hand down my back very slowly causing me to quiver. He reached the zipper and deftly unzipped my dress. I felt his hands lingering on my back and I was frozen where I stood. After a few minutes he stopped and I reluctantly turned back into the bathroom to continue my shower. As I was drying off it hit me that I still did not know what my wardrobe substitution would be. I hesitantly reached for the bag and looked inside. There was a black satin tank top and matching shorts. The tank top had spaghetti straps and barley covered my abdomen. The shorts were so short it felt like I was wearing almost nothing. I blushed deeply and whispered, "Alice!" I heard Edward laugh in the other room and knew he had heard my outburst. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, took a deep breath and opened the door.

I found Edward lying on the bed in short black satin shorts of his own and nothing else. My mouth fell open in shock and pleasure. He was beautiful. I heard him laugh softly at my reaction and I shock my head quickly to regain control of myself. I walked leisurely over to where he was on the bed and sat beside him indian style. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. He gently rubbed circles on my back, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Remind me to thank Alice later." He murmured wickedly.

"I know." I turned my head to look up at him and winked. We stayed in each other's arms until I involuntarily yawned. He picked me up with one arm and pulled back the covers with the other. He laid me in bed covering me securely with the blankets before lying down beside me. I moved closer to him and sighed happily.

"I love you Bella Swan. Thank you for tonight. It was amazing." He gently leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too Edward Cullen." Tonight had been perfect. I sighed happily and quickly drifted off to sleep in the arms of the only man I would ever love.

**A/N I think this is it. If you want more or have ideas let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
